Ser amable con Levi-Heichou
by Dazmar
Summary: Mikasa está entre la espada y la pared. Eren le pide que sea amable con el hombre que casi le destroza la cara. El odio que siente ella hacia el hombre bajito no tiene parangón, pero hará todo lo posible por contentar a Eren, incluso si eso significa complacer al Hombre Más Fuerte De La Humanidad. LeviMika/RivaMika


**El anime y manga "Shingeki No Kyojin" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Ser amable con el Heichou

\- Me niego rotundamente a eso. – Dijo una tajante y molesta Mikasa.

\- ¡Es por tu bien, Mikasa! – Respondió Armin.

Mikasa caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo seguida de un agotado Armin que a duras penas conseguía seguirle el paso a la asiática. El rubio la sorprendió en el desayuno con la conclusión de que si era amable con Levi-Heichou su odio hacia él disminuiría considerablemente, ambos podrían trabajar juntos y de esa manera les haría un gran favor a la humanidad con semejante equipo. Pero no contaba con el obstáculo de que sería tan difícil convencerla.

Armin continuó con sus argumentos durante toda la mañana, llegando hasta un punto en el que Mikasa empezó a plantearse la opción de dejarlo inconsciente. Pero todo su mal humor desapareció cuando su casi hermano Eren entró en escena "Vamos, Mikasa. Haz un esfuerzo", eso fue lo que dijo, con su característico tono de reproche. Y cómo era de esperarse, la chica de la bufanda roja no pudo oponerse a una petición directa de la única familia que le quedaba, aunque mentalmente criticó la mentalidad del chico; admirando al hombre que casi le destroza la cara.

En el santuario que para ella era su cuarto, se mentalizó repitiéndose la misma oración una y otra vez. Aprenderé a ser amable con el Heichou. Aprenderé a ser amable con el Heichou. Sí, estaba dispuesta, pero ¿Qué podía hacer para ser amable con esa bestia en miniatura? Dudaba que él aceptase la ayuda de una desconocida, mucho menos la de ella – que ya le había declarado la guerra - . Los actos amables que recibía provenían en su mayoría de Petra, siempre tenía algún detalle con él, prepararle el té, compartir una charla, etc. Todo lo que Mikasa podía hacer – con mucho esfuerzo – ya estaba en manos de otra persona. Le diría a su medio hermano que no había nada que ella pudiese hacer, sí, eso sería lo mejor.

Estuvo a punto de salir de su cuarto para informar a Eren de su decisión, cuando los ojos verdes llenos de reproche se exhibieron en su mente, burlando y mofándose de ella. Negó fervientemente con la cabeza. Haría una buena acción por ese mal nacido llamado Levi, sólo una: no se humillaría a sí misma más de una vez. El medio hombre aceptaría su ayuda la quisiera o no, lo hacía por Eren, no por el enano.

* * *

Llegó la hora de la comida y con ello la nueva misión de Mikasa. Tragó saliva, se puso su bufanda y con el ceño fruncido se dirigió al comedor a grandes zancadas. El aura que había a su alrededor era aterradora, similar a la de alguien que se dirige a la guerra. Los pocos soldados atemorizados que quedaban en el pasillo dejaban paso a la asiática, temiendo que ésta pudiera hacerles algún daño.

Cuando llegó a su destino lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada la mesa del Heichou, la cual no tardó en divisar al fondo de la sala. Estaba junto a su escuadrón, sin dirigirles la palabra, pero atento a cualquiera de sus ocurrencias. Levi alzó la vista de su plato medio lleno al sentir la notoria presencia de la soldado Mikasa Ackerman. Habitualmente, ella le dirigía miradas asesinas y llenas de odio, pero en esa ocasión no fue el rencor ni el desprecio lo que ella le transmitía con su lenguaje corporal; más bien, parecía estar haciendo un sobreesfuerzo, sus hombros estaban tensos y sus puños apretados ¿Qué le estará pasando por la cabeza? Se preguntó Levi desconfiado e incómodo. Salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó la voz de Petra.

\- Le voy a preparar el té como a usted le gusta ¿Sí? – Dijo levantándose del asiento.

\- Adelante.

Fue la única respuesta que le dio, pues la morena había vuelto a captar su atención cuando vio que siguió a su subordinada hasta la cocina.

Petra se sobresaltó - dejando casi caer la taza del Heichou - cuando Mikasa cerró la puerta de un portazo.

\- ¡Ackerman…! – La muchacha estaba a punto de reprender su ruda actitud.

\- Yo lo haré.

Sin saber a qué se refería, la duda apareció en los ojos de Petra, pero tras prestar atención a la ferocidad con la que la adolescente miraba la tetera dedujo finalmente lo que pretendía. Siendo bien conocido el odio de Mikasa hacia su superior, no esperó ese repentino intento de ella de hacer algo bueno por Levi. No pudo evitar sospechar que podría tratarse de un intento de envenenamiento, y ella no se perdonaría jamás que su capitán resultara muerto y herido por su culpa.

\- ¿Por qué quieres… servirle el té a Levi-Heichou? – Preguntó con obvia desconfianza.

\- Quiero ser amable con él para juntar nuestras fuerzas y de esa manera beneficiar a la humanidad. – Contestó sin mirarla, pues sus cuencas estaban clavadas en la tetera.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? Ayer parecías estar más que decidida a matarlo en cuanto te diese la espalda.

\- Todos nos equivocamos.

\- Cierto, pero tú no reconocerías tu error de la noche a la mañana. Algo tiene que haberte convencido – hizo una pausa – O alguien, más bien.

\- … Fue Eren quien me lo pidió. – Terminó reconociéndolo.

\- ¡Ah! Con que se trataba de eso. No tratas de contentar al Heichou sino a Eren. Eso ya tiene más sentido.

La pelirroja sabía que Mikasa nunca traicionaría a Eren, su devoción hacia él era demasiado fuerte e inquebrantable, eso fue suficiente para cederle la tarea del té y volver a su mesa.

Levi se extrañó al ver volver a Petra con las manos vacías, pero se quedó pasmado cuando detrás de ella encontró a Mikasa sujetando la pesada tetera por su mango. Frunció las cejas y su cuerpo se tensó, esperando que el recipiente lleno de té caliente le cayera encima, que a la morena se le cruzaran los cables y se le lanzara dispuesta a matar, nada le sorprendería; salvo lo que sucedió a continuación: Mikasa vertió suavemente el caliente líquido en la taza de Levi. Lo hizo con sumo cuidado, teniendo en cuenta que a él no le gustaba que la taza estuviera demasiado llena, pero tampoco que sobrepasara demasiado la mitad.

Una vez terminada su labor aguardó a la reacción de Levi. Tras unos segundos de silencio, él alcanzó la taza como si de cristal se tratara y examinó cuidadosamente el olor. Después de estar seguro de que el té no contenía ninguna sustancia que fuera a provocarle la muerte, dio un sorbo. Mikasa disimuladamente tragó saliva, esperando haber hecho todo a la perfección. Controló la cantidad de hierbas, los segundos exactos del agua hirviendo, y otros detalles que significarían ser el magnífico resultado del té perfecto.

\- Hm. No está mal. – Dijo indiferente mirando el té.

Dejó escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo, aliviada y contenta gracias a su éxito. Hizo el común saludo y tras recibir un asentimiento por parte de Levi se retiró a su mesa junto a Eren y Armin, los cuales la miraron con aprobación y orgullo. Mikasa no pudo sentirse mejor, su sacrificio había tenido su recompensa. Si con ello podía hacer feliz a Eren… ¿Por qué no seguir siendo amable con el medio hombre? Pensó a la vez que dio un bocado al panecillo. Y así continuó durante el resto del día. Con mucho esmero limpió las botas de Levi hasta que su brillantez casi dejaba ciego a aquel que las mirase. Quitó el polvo de toda la ropa de su armario, limpió la habitación, ordenó los informes de los soldados para después dejarlos en su escritorio, e hizo la limpieza completa del lavabo que conectaba con la habitación. Tareas que podían parecer simples y fáciles de hacer le tomaron demasiados horas, dejándola más agotada que cualquier otro entrenamiento. Vio por la ventana que ya estaba atardeciendo y era un claro mensaje de que el Heichou no tardaría en llegar. Fue por eso que – para no molestarle - decidió abandonar esa habitación y regresar a la suya.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama nada más llegar a su santuario, con ayuda de los mismos pies se deshizo de las botas, perezosamente se quitó la chaqueta y cayó en un profundo sueño donde no existían las escobas ni los enanos.

Pasaron cuatro horas y Mikasa se encontraba en la misma postura: boca bajo, con el pelo despeinado y las extremidades estiradas. Pero el ruido de unos pasos provenientes del pasillo la despertó. Seguía agotada, los párpados le pesaban como si estuvieran hechos de plomo. Aun así se desperezó y - debido a la mala postura en la que había estado durmiendo - , nada más poner un pie en el suelo sintió un aguijonazo de dolor en las costillas. Acarició su costado por encima de la camisa con la falsa creencia de que de esa manera el dolor disminuiría. Miró por la ventana y no quedaba ni rastro del color anaranjado del atardecer, en cambio, había sido sustituido por la completa oscuridad de la media noche.

El ruido de los pasos la puso en alerta. Ya completamente despierta se aproximó a la puerta y acercó la oreja a ésta esperando volver a escuchar algo. Normalmente todo el mundo dormía cuando el cielo finalmente oscurecía, además estaba prohibido deambular por los pasillos a esas horas. Sea quien sea está intentando hacer algo a escondidas, pensó Mikasa con la mano en el picaporte. Tomó una profunda respiración, lentamente giró el mango y entreabrió la puerta lo suficiente como para divisar cualquier silueta sospechosa. Al final del pasillo vio claramente la luz de una vela, la cual estaba siendo transportada por alguien cuyo rostro no pudo observar con claridad. Esa persona no parecía estar al corriente de que tenía la grisácea y amenazadora mirada de Mikasa sobre ella, ya que siguió su camino sin reparo alguno.

Sin dudarlo empezó a seguir sigilosamente la tenue luz que avanzaba lenta pero segura del lugar al que quería llegar. Continuó su camino durante poco más de dos minutos, se detuvo frente a una puerta, pero no se trataba de una puerta cualquiera: era la puerta que daba la entrada a la habitación de, nada más ni nada menos que Levi-Heichou. Finalmente pudo distinguir quién era el portador de la vela; Petra Ral. La pelirroja, abrió la puerta sin molestarse en llamar y entró en el cuarto. La morena, oculta en la esquina del pasillo destensó los hombros y suspiró aliviada tras ver que la excursión nocturna estaba siendo dirigida por alguien conocido. Salió de su escondite y guiada por su curiosidad avanzó hacia la habitación del Heichou. No se oía ninguna voz, ni ruido o sonido, se preguntó el motivo por el que Petra se había levantado a esas horas de la noche.

Se posó frente la puerta, importándole poco que fuese regañada por eso. Y sólo pudo abrir desmesuradamente los ojos ante la escena que se le presentó. Heichou – sin la chaqueta - dormía sentado en una incómoda silla de madera, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el escritorio y Petra le ponía una manta sobre los hombros para que su cuerpo se mantuviera cálido. Un acto de amor tan simple, causó una enorme sorpresa en la estoica Mikasa. Petra no se sobresaltó cuando vio a la morena parada en la puerta, sino que sonrió con ternura y siseó poniendo un dedo sobre sus propios labios, pidiéndole silencio.

No intercambiaron palabras, un leve asentimiento de cabeza fue comunicación suficiente. Petra se fue por donde había venido y Mikasa se quedó sola en la habitación de Levi. La única fuente de luz que había en esa habitación era una vela casi fundida que a duras penas conseguía mantener la llama viva. Estaba lo suficiente cerca de Levi como para ver su sereno rostro, sin fruncir el ceño, sin mostrar esos ojos que podía matarte con su frialdad y des de luego sin mirarla a ella con aires de superioridad – o eso era lo que a ella siempre le pareció - . Pero contemplándole estando dormido, sin querer, llegó a pensar que su semblante era atractivo. Como era de esperarse, la idea le pareció tan absurda como ridícula, se volteó para regresar a su habitación cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio su nombre y apellido siendo utilizados como título en una hoja. Temiendo despertar al Heichou, cogió la hoja lo más despacio y cuidadosa que pudo. Debía ser una nueva ficha detallando sus aptitudes e idoneidades con el objetivo de decidir si merecía ser un nuevo miembro de su escuadrón. Estaba segura de que lo único que encontraría en ese folio serían críticas negativas y desprecio, por lo que no se apresuró demasiado en empezar a leer.

 _Mikasa Ackerman_

 _Es una soldado impulsiva e incapaz de trabajar correctamente en equipo. Toda su vida y mundo gira en torno a Eren Jaeger (hermano adoptivo y posible interés amoroso), el cual por lo general, la ignora y trata como si fuera un fardo. La habilidad y tenacidad que tiene no la aprovecha en absoluto, no muestra interés en ser una contribución a la humanidad. Al contrario, parece que la deteste casi de la misma forma en que me detesta a mí. No sabe escuchar, actúa con o sin normas. Sus características principales son: pasiva, egoísta y rencorosa._

Sus manos empezaron a temblar de la rabia que la estaba llenando por dentro como un globo, hasta que la presión fuese tal que se viese obligada a explotar.

 _Pero, no todo está perdido para ella. Ha empezado a mostrar buenas aptitudes. Su rencor hacia mi parece haber disminuido, y si no es así, está claro que se esfuerza por enterrar el hacha de guerra. Un pequeño paso como ese, es el inicio de un buen camino. Un claro indicio de maduración por su parte, eso hace que me sienta orgulloso de ella. Su indiferencia y pasividad lo compensa con decisión y un gran deseo por luchar y seguir adelante sin importar las circunstancias. Estoy seguro de que, con el tiempo, será la mejor soldado que la humanidad haya visto jamás._

Y finalizó el escrito con su firma.

\- Heichou…

Su voz transmitía demasiados sentimientos; sorpresa, compasión, arrepentimiento, penitencia y pesadumbre. Posó dócilmente su mirada sobre el cabello oscuro del ya no tan odiado Levi, no cayó en que la hoja resbaló de sus manos y descendió lentamente hasta llegar al suelo. La rabia había sido reemplazada por un incontrolable impulso que no tardó en acometer. Se puso a cuclillas para estar a la altura de la cintura del Heichou y posicionó una mano bajo uno de sus mulsos, colocó su otra mano en la espalda e irguiéndose se vio a sí misma con su superior en sus brazos como si de una princesa de cuento se tratara. La manta que previamente había sido puesta por Petra se encontraba en el suelo junto a la ficha. Él se movió y gruñó, empezaba a despertarse.

\- Ackerman… - Dijo aún somnoliento sin saber en qué situación se encontraba.

\- Lo llevaré a su cama.

\- ¿Qué…?

Ella no prestó atención a su respuesta, en tres zancadas ya estaba en la parte delantera de la cama. Lo dejó en el cómodo colchón como si estuviera haciendo esa misma acción con un bebé, uno mucho más grande y pesado en aquel caso.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación, Ackerman? – Preguntó exigiendo una inmediata respuesta.

Inclinó su espalda sobre la cama para ver desde menos a bajo a la prometedora soldado.

\- Seguí sin saberlo a Petra. No pretendía venir aquí, sólo quería asegurarme de que no fuera un desconocido aquel que caminaba por el pasillo.

\- Oye, espera ¿Cómo que seguiste a Petra sin saberlo? ¿Un desconocido en el pasillo? Explícate mejor, quieres.

\- No ahora – Negó suavemente con la cabeza, acompañada de un agradable tono de voz que no carecía de predilección – Está usted muy cansado y esa postura no era apta para dormir. Por favor, descanse.

Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Levi y gentilmente lo empujó hacia atrás. Él, con una mezcla de confusión y asombro se dejó hacer hasta que su espalda entró en contacto con las sábanas. Hacía una noche calurosa, no necesitaría taparse. La morena le quitó las botas y las dejó bien puestas a los pies de la cama.

\- Ackerman ¿A qué viene todo esto? Des de esta mañana parece que un extraño te haya poseído.

\- Intento hacerle un bien a la humanidad.

\- Tch. No me tomes por idiota, la humanidad no te importa lo suficiente como para llegar a estos extremos. Dime la verdad.

Mikasa estaba de pie al lado de Levi, el cual esperaba una respuesta impaciente. Ella se sentía como una niña a la que habían descubierto haciendo una travesura. Odiaba mentir, por eso optó por decir la verdad, aun sabiendo que iba a sentir vergüenza por ello más después de haber leído aquel escrito.

\- Eren me lo pidió. Bueno… Armin también lo hizo, pero no me convenció.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo Eren que fuera tan poderoso como para convencerte de que fueras una farsante conmigo?

\- ¡No! – Recibió una mirada amenazante de Levi que la advertía sobre su tono de voz – Sí que empezó como una obligación, pero… ahora…

El moreno no apartaba la vista de ella, el gris y el azul estaban en contacto, haciendo que el nerviosismo de Mikasa aumentara. Pero consiguió volver a tener el control de sí misma tras tomar una profunda respiración y corregir su postura.

\- Tengo otra idea de usted. Por eso, ahora quiero de verdad ser más… justa. No por Eren, sino porque realmente creo que usted no merece ese desprecio por mi parte.

Se hizo el silencio y Mikasa no pudo sentirse más incómoda. Pasaron minutos y el único sonido audible era la relajada respiración de Levi acompañada del latido del corazón de la chica. La tortura terminó cuando finalmente, el hombre tumbado emitió un sonido proveniente de su garganta.

\- Hm. De acuerdo, aceptaré eso como explicación – hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se acercara, ella sin dudar obedeció y su rostro quedó a poca distancia del suyo.

Suspiró cansado y resignado a la vez que acomodaba su mano en la cabeza de la asiática para acto seguido acariciarla levemente. Era su manera de decir "Ya he terminado de hablar contigo, puedes irte". Ella entendió el mensaje, después de desearle las buenas noches y hacer el común saludo de los soldados; se retiró a su alcoba. No le desagradaban los nuevos sentimientos descubiertos, los encontraba dulces y cálidos como el chocolate caliente. A mitad de camino sonrió pensando en qué podría hacer al día siguiente para complacer y ser amable con Levi-Heichou.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Desde que vi el anime fui fan del LeviMika/RivaMika. Mi amor por ambos personajes me ha empujado a escribir esto. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, casi tanto como yo a la hora de escribirlo.**

 **Hasta la próxima y mucha suerte en la vida.**

 **Cordialmente,**

 **Dazmar**


End file.
